Shoton Fuinjutsu
by kayime92796
Summary: We all know Kushina could use chakra chains, but what if those chains were part of a bloodline limit that is the reason for the Uzumaki's specialization in seals. Naruto inheriting his father's looks and ideals for peace and his mother's bloodline, but also found a part of there power that his mother never knew of. naru/hinata. See auther's note for details on Naruto's bloodline.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising slowly as a new day starts. Several store keepers are getting a head start on preparing for the festivities that night. Everyone would enjoy the festival except for one child, though this time there was another person dreading the days events as well. In his office the third hokage was battling the enemy of all kage, paperwork, in hopes of preparing for the events that would occur once the sun sets again.

He wasn't exactly worried about the papers he was going through, but rather a person he would be summoning to his office that afternoon. With the stack of papers slowly decreasing, once he reached the last ten papers, he took a break to enter his vault. On one side was nothing but scrolls neatly organized onto shelves.

In the opposite corner from where he stood was two boxes, one with kanji for Fourth on it and the other was labeled Naruto. On that side of the room there were cabinets and other items that were for the hokage's use. Only he could enter or allow any one else to enter so the contents of this room were still safe as long as he was the one with the hat. For now the only thing at stake was the trust of his surrogate grandson as he took out the box labeled with his name.

Naruto had always asked about his parents and the hokage lied to him telling him that he didn't know who they were. Now he had to tell him that he was lying. The only reason why was because of his mother had wanted her son to stay safe until he was old enough to understand what was in the box. What exactly that is was a complete mystery because the blood seal on the lid kept others out as it had something to do with Kushina's mysterious clan.

No one knew anything about Uzushio or the clans it held. Only that it was feared and powerful, but as to why know one has that knowledge so far. All that was known about Kushina was she could hold down the Kyuubi with her chakra chains and she was a seal master beyond a level even Jaraiya could never hope to achieve. If this box was the secret to her clans power then it would belong to her son and he would need to hide it well in order to keep it from being taken and given to the last Uchiha as he is more deserving than the demon brat. Not that he would ever be able to open it, but it would likely be destroyed if it could not be opened.

He would take precautions for that later, but right now he needed to get back to his office and then to his paperwork which has most likely had yet another pile dropped off by his secretary. Sure enough when he walked back into his office he was greeted with the sight of a fresh batch of the devilish fiends. He checked the time, he had just 4 hours until he would have to send his ANBU to find Naruto.

He planned for Naruto to spend the night in his office so he wouldn't worry about him being attacked by drunk villagers like every year. With a tired sigh the hokage sat down at his desk again and began the almost never ending stack of his worst nightmare. He grew even more afraid of the upcoming chat with his favorite blond when he remembered that he was also like his mother in finding ways to drown the hokage in his paperwork. If things didn't go well in this meeting then he will surely face the wrath of the current prank master.

If only he put that much effort into his education, he may just get passed the teachers attempts to sabotage him. He is a genius, but ever since the day he went missing for three days when he was six, he had lost himself trying to gain acceptance. It was as if he lost all of his genius self when he was gone and tried desperately to make friends to make up for it. He was tempted to call Jiraiya and check if his mind was sealed by someone.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his secretary came in with another stack of papers, this being mission reports and considerably smaller.

"Thank you, Kimiko." The hokage said as she set down the papers in a neat pile on his desk. "You may take the rest of the day off. I am going to be taking care of some issues tonight so I will probably take the day off tomorrow. You will need to keep people out of me office, ok?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Kimiko left the room and the hokage began the battle against the papers and the clock.

* * *

><p>Knock, knock. Hiruzen had just finished the last of the paperwork. "Enter." The command brought Dog into the room with Naruto in tow. "Thank you dog, you may return to you duties." With a quick bow the masked ninja joined Tora in guarding the room. All other ANBU had been dismissed prior.<p>

Hiruzen grew nervous with the fact that Naruto had not yet said something and stood from his chair. That seemed to break the child from his daze or maybe he had been asleep 'cause his head shot up. He had been relieved at first until he noticed his eyes were slightly purple but returned to blue. The blonde was mad about something and he had been drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Naruto is there a reason you are mad today?" Hiruzen had hoped that this had to do with Kushina's last wish rather than the villagers.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto began, which warned the old man that Naruto was mad at him. "I just had an interesting chat with it."

Hiruzen sighed in relief, it seemed to be neither. "Actually that is why I wanted to talk to you. Have a seat, this will take awhile." Naruto didn't let up his stare as he sat down. Hiruzen did the same before continuing to fulfill Kushina's last request.

"On the day you were born your parents died as you already know. Now I cannot let you go by your father's name nor will I tell you about him if you don't already know. I can however, due to your mothers last request, tell you about her and her family. I don't know much about her family but I do know that she specialized in ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and most of all fuinjutsu. She was an excellent jounin elite and a seal master like no other. You actually inherited her love for ramen and her loud spoken nature along with her talent in seals and ninjutsu due to your larger reserves of chakra."

Hiruzen went into the story of her first day in the academy. Naruto beamed at having a legend as a parent. He could wait to learn about his father but he was glad that what Kyuubi said was true. His parents were good people and very strong. As Hiruzen finished the story, he pulled out a box with his name on it. "The request your mother gave me was that I wouldn't tell you about your heritage on your mother's side until your 8th birthday in which I would give you this."

Handing the box felt like giving the child his future and happiness. In this situation he most likely was. Naruto had been through hell from the very begining of his life. He had lost count of how many times he had been in the hospital because of the villagers hatred. Naruto even opened the box like it was ramen take out. Inside lay Naruto's birth certificate and a picture of his mother while she was pregnant along with a scroll and some other papers. One of these papers was a letter.

Dear Naruto,

If you are reading this it means I have passed away before your 8th birthday. On this day you should have developed our clan's kekkai genkai that we can seal anything inside our own bodies. This is the reason for sealing the Kyuubi into you if it is the reason I died that is. Really you're just giving the fur-ball a house for him to stay hidden until the Uchiha lose their ability to control him as a puppet. He will agree to that trust me and ask him about why he doesn't like Uchihas.

Anyways, your body should have already separated the different chakra natures, which if you are a true Uzumaki then you would have water, wind, and lightning. I dont see how you could anything else though. The quick way to test this is to use the paper in the 3rd storage seal in the scroll. It will come with instructions so don't worry about it until you start training with the elements. Due to the separation of the natures, we Uzumaki can better manipulate said elements. The drawback to this is we cannot use any other element though you wont need to if you are a true Uzumaki.

In the first storage scroll is the history of our clan and what became of our home. In the 2nd seal is fuinjutsu lessons on our style as well as water jutsu and our kenjutsu style. 3rd is elemental and 4th is the 'final' element for a true Uzumaki. Please know that I love you very much my sochi.

Kushina Uzumaki

P.S. If you haven't met your brother yet just ask for him. Hiruzen signed the adoption papers so he should know where he is.

With that the child looked up to the hokage and asked about his aniki. Hiruzen smiled and Dog came out of the shadows again. Dog handed his mask to Hiruzen as a sign of retirement in which the old man accepted so that Kakashi could be with his family. From day forward, Naruto was the heir of the Uzumaki clan which would only be told to the council if they asked specifically. He would live with his brother in the clan compound and trained hard to surpass his mother if he could.

* * *

><p>an: Naruto's bloodline uses the chakra chains to drag and seal anything into his body. The chakra natures being separated is already explained but the final element that can only be used by true Uzumakis is the mixture of the three elements which would have been mistaken for a separate bloodline if not for the separation of the natures. It is in the name and before anyone asks, Kushina did not get that far so she did not know what it is. She only had the scroll for when she would get that far in her clan's training.


	2. Chapter 2 pros and cons

2 years went by in a blur. Naruto had trained hard to meet expectations of his deceased parents. He thought hard about who his father might be but was content with just knowing about his mother.

He knew how both his parents were seal masters and first trained heavily in that field. He excelled quickly and found it interested him to master the art to a new level than his parents. The only seal master in the village was Jiraiya. He would have to be tested by him in order to be recognized as a seal master.

That could wait for him to graduate the academy as he could then stay away from the civilians as he did not want to give them anything. If a war came up he would have the perfect opportunity to slip away from their control. In just 4 hours, the early graduation exam for his class would be held. After learning of Naruto's high chakra reserves, Hiruzen agreed to teach him the shadow clone jutsu. He learned it in just one hour.

He had yet to check on why he felt more than just the kyuubi inside his prison, but that would have to wait until after he became a ninja. Otherwise he would be accused of releasing Kyuubi. He couldn't tell who was controlling his body when he was in his mindscape, just that someone was. He would have to tell Hiruzen after the test. He didn't want getting in the way of him getting under the old man which means better treatment.

A kunai whizzed past his head, bringing him out of his thoughts as Kakashi charged at him with another kunai in hand. He had almost forgotten that he was training with his older brother, not by blood obviously. Kakashi was strict and powerful but he believed in teamwork and favored Naruto with the excuse that it was about time for someone to care. Nothing bad about it but before he had found him to be adopted into his clan, he couldn't help but to wonder.

As a part of the same clan, the two trained together in kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and fuuinjutsu. Naruto was on level 7 while Kakashi was on level 9 when it came to sealing, and they both wore 6 resistance seals and storage seals on their bodies. Training with Kakashi made him faster and helped him learn more jutsu. He had learned that he was in fact a "true" Uzumaki. With his jutsu catalogue, his large reserves, and his mastery in his kenjutsu style, he was already jonin level. Add his fuuinjutsu skills and you get anbu level shinobi. There was absolutely no way he could fail the exam, but he had a bad feeling about it.

He practiced his jutsu until the exam was just 10 minutes away so he shunshined to school. He felt good about the written portion as he knew all the answers, but when it came time for the ninjutsu portion, He found it difficult to mold his chakra. His shadow clones looked just as sickly as his standard ones and he couldn't substitute with Iruka as he tried to. Instead he did so with a chair and his henge had some new flaws. The taijutsu portion came up and he went outside. He stopped when he felt his chakra flowing normally and turned to Iruka.

"Sensei, can I show you something?" Iruka nodded and Naruto performed the shadow clone jutsu which surprised the teacher.

"Why couldn't you do this before?"

"I don't know, my chakra became so messed up for some reason." Naruto said being honest.

"Well lets continue the exam and then go check it up."

Naruto then proceeded to beat Mizuki thus acing the taijutsu portion. Once they got inside while Mizuki went to the nurse, they found a chakra disrupter under the floorboards where Naruto stood. The chakra signature belonged to Mizuki. Iruka checked the written test which was graded by Mizuki to see that the grades were false. Mizuki was in trouble if and when the hokage found out, but that would come later.

Needless to say Naruto graduated with a very high score. After receiving his headband, Naruto was sent to the hokage's office for registration. While doing so, Naruto was to be given his jounin sensei who is most suited to teach him. After his picture was taken and the old man was putting together his file, Kakashi walked into the room and smiled. Naruto was happy when he learned Kakashi would be his teacher, but he also understood that he wouldn't be able to do any C rank missions without a team he could work with.

"Are you ok with this, Naruto?" Hiruzen knew Naruto wanted to go on missions.

"I'm fine. At least I can train more now." He said in his usual cheery attitude. Both Kakashi and Hiruzen knew he was disappointed but he was no longer under the civilian council, the pros outweigh the cons, which was something he was not used to.

With this their meeting ended and Kakashi began leading the way out of the office, but Naruto remembered what he needed to tell the old man. "Aniki, can you go on ahead without me?" Kakashi hesitated so Naruto continued. "I just need to tell jiji something."

Once Kakashi had left the room Naruto quickly explained about the second presence. He had already concluded that this second presence was the one controlling his body at times.

"Can you see if the kyuubi can tell you about him without him taking over?" Hiruzen asked.

"Not without changing the seal, which i was thinking about it." Naruto explained. "I will have to get serious about my sealing, but what do i do until then?"

"How about having Kakashi place a paralysis seal on you when you go into your mindscape? That way you can't move during the time you are being controlled."

"I guess that can work." Naruto paused before speaking again. "I hope to find a way to destroy the kyuubi without it reforming. That way we don't have another problem like when kaasan died."

Hiruzen smiled at this. "I understand, please do keep me informed."

"Will do jiji." Naruto waved as he went after Kakashi. Kakashi gave a curious glance to him, but naruto did not fall in to his curiosity. "I will tell you later. Now, I have a project if you would like to help."

"You know how to drive a hard bargain. You would do well learning politics." Kakashi snickered as they reached the Uzumaki home. Upon learning of the clan they both secretly moved here.

Most of the house was traditionally japanese, but it had a cellar that was larger than the rest of the house combined. Not including the cellar, there were 3 other floors. 2 bedrooms on each of the 2 upper floors with the ground floor holding the kitchen, living room, and library/study. The brothers occupied the top floor as the second was for guests. The cellar held the armory, seal room and dojo. The seal room and dojo remained the same but the armory was converted into an office with storage seals on the walls carrying different things like weapons, money, and journal/notes.

"So, this project of yours," Kakashi began as he was cooking lunch. "What is it?"

"Well," Naruto had wanted to tell him the next day, but he didn't see the harm in doing it here. "I wanted to find a way to destroy the kyuubi without him reforming. I dont want another Kyuubi Attack or anyone else to have this burden."

"I see. So," Kakashi finished the fish and rice before he continued. "When are we going to start?"

"I want to wait until i am at least level 8 in sealing before i do anything seal related." Naruto explained. "However, I want to research the biju to get a better understanding of why they reform."

"Of course you would sound more intelligent after you're out of the academy." Kakashi sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised."

After both of them ate, They went to the seal room and began studying. Kakashi learned that seals were more useful than he had originally thought and he pushed himself to continue learning the art in order to increase the number of seal masters in the village. Since both of them were learning, they made a competition out of it. Which ever one reached level 10 first would win and the loser would have to buy lunch and dinner for the next month with the exception of missions. So far Naruto was winning, though Kakashi didn't mind. He was comfortable learning at his current pace, even if it cost his the competition. At his current pace, he would master the art by the end of the year while Naruto would finish just before hand. It wasn't like Kakashi wasn't trying to learn, but he was also worried about finances. As long as they did some missions, they could make it through the next 4 years.

If he could, Kakashi would try to get 2 other early graduates, but he knew of none he could be expecting to try the early graduation test from Naruto's generation. He wanted to do the same thing Minato did and keep Naruto as an apprentice until he could get him teammates his age. All of this could wait until news of Narutos graduation gets out. The Village would have to calm down before they could take any missions inside the village. That would take awhile.

"This is going to be a very long year." Kakashi thought returning his attention to the seals in front of him. And a very long year it became. Not.


End file.
